


Sheep Thrill

by Extinction



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal does NOT want to actually eat Will, Honey play, Hurt/Comfort, Kemonomimi, Kinda, M/M, No Cannibalism, Sheep will, well not in the way that Will thinks he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/pseuds/Extinction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal buys himself a little lamb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody is writing about butterfly!Will and here I am writing about sexy sheep. I realize that I should probably be working on “We Must Be Killers” but I really wanted some sheep!Will fluff. With porn. I asked [Rosamine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosamine) to stop me but she did not. 
> 
> So I had to write it.
> 
> You’re all welcome.
> 
> Keep in mind that sheep years are different to human years. A four year old sheep is twenty-two in human years (if that’s wrong in any way, please tell me, I had to consult Google cause I actually know nothing about sheep other than they’re cute and fluffy)
> 
> ALSO, it has come to my attention that I have forgotten to add that Will might be a little OOC. This is me letting you guys know. It's not meant to be taken seriously in any way. This story is mostly just fluff and Sheep!Will being adorably insecure so that Hannibal can comfort him and sex him up. That's pretty much it. Fluff and then porn.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **[theshockinglyeloquentdog](http://theshockinglyeloquentdog.tumblr.com/) drew [Sheep!Will](http://theshockinglyeloquentdog.tumblr.com/post/84403692823/i-read-a-fan-fiction-where-will-was-a-sheep-it) and it's so cute! Go check it out <3**
> 
>  
> 
> **Look, there's more adorable[Sheep!Will](http://bakahouken.deviantart.com/art/Sheep-Thrill-540194830) <3 Thank you so much to the artist who drew it, it's so amazing! <3 **

x-x-x-x

The first time Will saw him, it was from his favorite spot in the fields.

The day had been surprisingly pleasant so far and he had been lazing around in the sun, basking in the bright rays as he carefully nibbled on a clover. He had many others clutched within his hand – hiding them away from the rest of the flock, just in case – and he had been so happy to have them all to himself. It was not often that he had the chance to indulge; there were usually no clovers to be found elsewhere around this time.

No one else liked to share, especially not with him.

He was usually ignored by the rest of the herd and although at first it had pained him when he had been but just a lamb, he had quickly grown used to the neglect. He had always gotten many stares - both fascinated and appalled – but he had also grown accustomed to those although it was sometimes difficult to overlook the intensity and harshness of it when it was paired with whispered conversations and mumbled insults.

He was the only sheep in the herd whose fleece was _not_ white as snow.

In fact, his was dark and black as the night. Small patches of wool, cuffs around his wrists and feet and even his small tail, shone so bright that light reflected back off of it. While the rest of the herd had blond hair and green eyes, Will’s hair was a mess of dark curls and his blue eyes were framed by dark long eyelashes that matched. Even his horns and ears – which slightly stuck out of from his hair - small as they were, were rich ebony. All the darkness that he embodied stood out even more remarkably against the paleness of his skin.

He was smaller than most of the rams and even some of the ewes were slightly larger than him. He was only four years old and yet, he had not grown much at all since he had turned two. Will disliked being drastically different to the others, all he had ever wanted was to fit in but not even the ewe whom had birthed him had wanted to be near him afterwards. He was instead taken care of by the farmer, fed milk by the bottle until he was old enough to eat grain and grass.  

Afterwards, he had kept to himself - always shyly standing away at a distance. He ate by himself and entertained himself, only venturing out from his solitude when it was absolutely necessary. The only other animals that kept him company were the sheep dogs that roamed around happily, keeping track of the rest of the flock. He often liked to pet them, slim fingers curled into their shaggy fur and he liked to hold and nuzzle them against his face, enjoying the softness against his cheeks. He would sigh contently, breathing in their familiar scent of dirt, grass, and sun.

It was because of them that he had found what was now his favorite spot; they had nudged him forwards one night with their cold and wet noses until he had arrived at an empty area, completely unknown to the others. The land that hosted the herd was a decent size but somehow, everyone had missed the special spot behind the trees where there were many clovers and delicious dandelions. He had been ecstatic and his eyes had watered at the significance of such an action. The sheep dogs cared for him, even if he was not one of their own. They cared more for him than his own herd and they didn’t judge him like everyone else did; they accepted him unconditionally despite his apparent flaws.

It was these same dogs that had raced towards him later that afternoon as he sat quietly, hidden behind the trees. The wind that blew through lightly ruffled his hair and he enjoyed the feel of the cool grass beneath his bare bottom, tail twitching in tune with the breeze.

He laughed in surprise as a light brown dog with a black speckled muzzle burrowed into his side.

“Winston!” The dog excitedly lapped at his face with his flat tongue, tail wagging happily behind him. As much as Will loved the dogs, the slobber was too much at times, so after a few more minutes, he gently pushed Winston away. He wiped the slobber off his face with a grin and gave the dog a scratch behind his ear, expecting the dog to go back to his usual duties. When Winston remained in the same spot, looking up at him with anxious eyes, Will’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Winston and the rest of the dogs didn’t usually bother him during the day, unless it was to fetch him for something important. Will peeked out from behind the tree, eyes narrowed as he looked towards where the flock usually rested, talking and sharing amongst themselves.

His head tilted to the side when instead of the usual sight, he saw them clustered around together behind the fence that faced the barn. In front of them stood a man and even though Will couldn’t see him clearly from where he was hidden, he could tell that the man stood tall and proud; he stood out starkly against the quaint backdrop of the rest of the pasture. It was not often that they had guests, especially not one that looked so sophisticated and completely out of place.

Will glanced back questioningly at Winston and the dog softly nudged his side. Will sighed and completely stood up, toes curling in the dirt as he hesitated. He knew now that Winston was here to lead him back towards the flock but it didn’t make facing the fact any easier. He was more nervous around strangers than he was around his own flock.

Every now and then, someone would come by, waving money in the air, demanding to be allowed to buy one or two of them. Their greedy eyes would roam over them, carefully inspecting every inch of pale skin and fleece, hands stroking beautifully smooth horns.

It was at those times that a piece of the flock would leave, never to be seen again.

Will didn’t know what happened to those chosen few after that; nobody did. No news ever reached them and they never came back. That never stopped Will from trying to imagine all the possibilities though. He knew that his breed was very rare and very much in demand; Will just couldn’t understand _why_.

He had heard soft whispered conversations that terrified him and often gave him nightmares. The others said that maybe some were taken away to be slaughtered and feasted upon. There were rumors about mutilating them and harvesting their skin, their wool, their organs, and their bones. Will couldn’t even begin to fathom why anyone would ever want to do that; it was horrifying and absolutely _evil._

He was glad that nobody ever wanted to buy him, even if it did hurt to admit to himself that it was only because he was hideous in other peoples’ eyes. He had been alive for four years and nobody had ever showed an ounce of interest in him his whole life.

Perhaps he was destined to die in these pastures; the thought was not as reassuring as he had once thought it was but Will had accepted it a long time ago.

He didn’t even know why he would want anyone to choose him. He would never be able to see the dogs again and it was the not knowing what would happen to him that terrified him. At least here, there was familiarity and security, even if it was at the cost of the scorn and rejection he faced on a daily basis.

With a sigh, Will put an uncertain foot in front of the other and continued on, Winston following along behind him. He only had to endure whatever this man wanted until he had chosen to his heart’s content and then Will could return back to his spot, trying to fill the gnawing disappointment in his stomach with dandelions.

When Will had reached the cluster of chattering sheep, each one talking over the other as they tried to catch the man’s attention, he stood apart from the others, nervously wringing his hands together.

The man’s dark eyes, which had been clinically studying the sheep in front of him, moved over to him. Will gulped as they lighted up in interest as they landed on his form. The man raised his hand and curled a finger, gently beckoning him forward.

Will shook his head defiantly – despite his heart wanting to beat out of his chest in fear - and refused to move from his spot.

There was a hush that fell upon the flock and Will could almost feel their shock. Will didn’t blame them; this was the first time that anyone had ever expressed a bit of interest in him. Nobody ever wanted the outcast black sheep, not when there were far more beautiful ones than him available.

Instead of being upset, the man simply smiled.

“Come here, little one. Do not fear me, I will not hurt you.”

Will’s knees shook and despite the reassuring words from the man, he could not find the strength within him to move. He was paralyzed and although he wanted to urge his feet forward, he found that he just _couldn’t_. Finally, a rough hand shoved him towards the man and Will hit the post of the fence, wincing in pain.

A gentle hand lifted his chin and brown eyes looked into his, trailing down to the curve of his lips, his neck, his chest, and everything else below that.

Will blushed at the intense scrutinizing and tried pushing the hand away but it held on tightly. The hand moved his head from side to side, and the man leaned in closer to examine the pale expanse of his throat. Soft hands stroked his skin, applying pressure at certain points as he went along.

Will had never been paid this much attention before and it wasn’t until now that he realized that prolonged skin contact made him extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to yell at the strange man to unhand him and he wanted to run away and seek comfort in his solitude.

“My, you are quite different, aren’t you?” the man murmured under his breath and Will was turned to face the man once again.

He hadn’t noticed before, due to his anxiety, that the man was more intimidating than he had perceived at first. It wasn’t anything outright in his features; the man was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, sharp cheekbones, thin lips and a strong Greek nose. His eyes were a dark brown that appeared almost maroon in a certain light and they were framed by ash blond lashes.

Physical wise, there was nothing obviously unnerving about the man other than being extremely attractive. However, his honed instincts alerted him that there was a predator nearby. It was the same feeling Will usually got when a wolf circled too close to the fields, sniffing around where they were not welcome.

The hand holding his chin let go with a last stroke to his flushed cheek and the man backed away, head turned to the farmer; Will hadn’t noticed his arrival and he quickly leaned towards the farmer, eyes pleading.

He didn’t want the man to take him.

Maybe the farmer could try to convince the stranger that Will was not for sale, he was after all, a mutant amongst his flock. Perhaps the farmer could try to convince him to buy a less faulty sheep, one who wasn’t awkward, jittery, and peculiar.

“I would like him,” the man gestured to Will and even though he had been expecting it, it still didn’t stop Will’s mouth from opening up to begin protesting.

The farmer quickly gave Will a glare and Will reluctantly shut his mouth.

“Are you _sure,_ Dr. Lecter? He’s a bit of a freak, that one, and I don’t just mean his coloring, though that’s a huge part of it too, I suppose.”

Will tried not to be too offended because this was exactly what he had wanted the farmer to do but he still huffed, annoyed at the rude description.

“I am sure. I will take no other; you can either accept my offer or accept nothing at all.” The man’s smile became tight and strained as the farmer tried to dissuade him from his choice.

“It’s just…that one ain’t gonna do nothing for you, sir,” the farmer raised an arm to point to the various other sheep who perked up at the motion,” these here on the other hand, they’re normal, won’t cause no trouble for you.”

Will’s tail swayed, a flutter of hope rising in his chest. Maybe the man _could_ be convinced to change his mind.

“I will double my offer.”

 The flutter of hope then swiftly died as the farmer’s face became slack with surprise. Will could already see the money signs in the farmer’s eyes, hungrily counting the money he would make if he sold Will off now. The farmer licked his lips, practically salivating at the thought.

“Well, if you want him so bad, then he’s all yours. If you find that you don’t like him no more, that won’t be my problem, Dr. Lecter. I don’t do trades and I don’t do returns,” he walked up to the fence and opened the gate,” come Will, it’s your lucky day, this man here actually wants to buy you.”

Will whimpered in distress, backing away as he prepared to run. However, he was stopped by a crowd of bodies standing behind him, forming a wall. Unseen hands pushed at him until he was unable to go anywhere else but forward. He dug his heels in but it was impossible to fight against the strength majority of his flock. Will wanted to cry, he wanted to throw himself to the ground and refuse to go anywhere until the man grew impatient and decided to take back his offer.

Soon enough, he found himself at the opening of the gate and the farmer grabbed him, pulling him out. Will stood trembling as the stranger walked up to him, slipping his overcoat off. He placed it on Will’s shoulders; the length of the coat managed to cover the rest of his nude body – sans calves and bare feet -  and  it protected him against the cool afternoon wind.

The man gave him a small smile and reached into one of the pockets of the coat, hand lingering and hot even through the thick fabric. He pulled out a leather checkbook, eyes still on Will until Will couldn’t stand the eye contact any longer and turned his head away, looking at the ground instead.

He heard an amused chuckle and Will flushed at the deep and raspy sound. There was the sound of a pen against paper and a tear and then a warm arm was wrapped around Will’s shoulders, pulling him along at the man’s pace as they walked towards the back of the barn.

Will briefly wondered whether he’d be strong enough to tear the man’s hold off of him but as if the man had already known what he had been thinking, the arm tightened its hold on him, quickly cutting off that particular train of thought.

Will turned his head, eyes briefly landing on his flock – the open mouthed stares and disbelieving eyes – and then wandered towards the small group of dogs sitting obediently at the gate, whining as they watched him go.

Will turned back, blinking back his tears, even though all he wanted to do right now was cry openly along with them. Except, that he could only mourn their loss and accept the inevitable happenings, regardless of how uncertain his future now was.

x-x-x-x

After he had been strapped into – such strange devices; he had never seen anything like it, they were fearsomely restrictive and he didn’t understand how humans could use them constantly – the “car”, they were on the move. Looking out of the window made Will feel dizzy and nauseous so he opted for closing his eyes, resting his head against the pane.

The silence was heavy and no words had been exchanged since the transaction had been finished.

Maybe the man was now questioning his choice?

He had paid what he assumed was an exorbitant price for him, although Will really couldn’t understand why he had done it. There was nothing special about him, other than being a “freak”.

“…why?” Will’s voice cracked from disuse.

There was a long pause and there was no answer. Will thought that maybe the man just didn’t want to talk to him and he pursed his lips to stop himself from shouting at him.

Finally,” You are…different. You stand out amongst normality and you are shunned for it. People fear what they do not understand and you are impossible to understand. There is a delicate balance between what is beautiful and what is unpleasant.”

Will opened his eyes and he turned to face the man, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“And where do I fall in that?”

Dark eyes flickered to him and a smile tugged at thin lips,” You are beyond what I had expected. I was not planning on making a purchase but you have managed to change my mind. I cannot say that I regret the choice I have made.”

Will blinked, puzzled. The statement could mean a plethora of things. It could be threatening to even…soothing. The words felt genuine, with no trace of dishonesty. Will had heard enough lies to at least notice when he was being lied to and this was not one of those moments. Whether this was only a ploy to get him to lower his guard or whether it was actually sincere, there was no absolute sure way to tell.

He leaned back, pulling at the strap against his chest in thought.

He turned back to the window, concentrating on the uneven bumps of the road. Will’s fingers curled in the soft, warm fabric of the coat and he pulled it up at the collar, sniffing at it cautiously. The scent he found there was musky and sweet and Will found his eyes closing involuntarily.

Will soon fell asleep.

x-x-x-x

 He was carefully ushered out of the car two hours later and Will righted himself, still feeling sleepy and dazed when he came to face a house.

“Um…mister –“

“Call me Hannibal, Will. There shall be neither titles nor formalities between us.”

“Hannibal. Is this your home?” An arm wrapped around his waist and led him to the door, where Hannibal fished out his keys from the coat Will was still wearing.

“Yes. This is also where you will be living from now on.”

For a second, Will had thought that he had heard Hannibal wrong. He had never slept indoors, had never even been allowed to enter the barn back at the fields. He didn’t mind, he could sleep peacefully while looking up at the bright stars in the night sky. The dogs would often huddle up with him and they provided all the warmth he needed on cold nights.

But to be told that he would be living _indoors_?

He had expected to be led towards the yard or a small opening outside at least, where Will would’ve had to get used to his new living quarters.

He hadn’t expected to be led into the warm home of his new owner. He hadn’t expected to even be allowed to set foot into the impeccable interior of such finery. Will was afraid to even step anywhere for fear that he would bump into something with his small horns.

Everything looked unbelievably fragile.

Wide blue eyes stared at everything; it all looked so bizarre from his perspective. He had no idea what most of all the items were used for but he had never seen anything so _beautiful_.

Hannibal tugged him onto the couch, held up a finger and walked into another room. When he emerged once again after a few minutes, he had a long white shirt in his hands. The coat Will had been wearing was unfastened and Will parted reluctantly with it, already missing its warmth.

His arms were pulled through the arm holes of the shirt, the long sleeves slipped past his wrists and the cuffs covered his hands. When Will stood back up, the ends of the shirt only reached mid-thigh and there was a slight draft between his legs. Fingers deftly buttoned up the rest of the shirt although the top few buttons were left undone.

“We will have to buy you more appropriate clothing but this will have to do for now.” Hannibal nodded, satisfied as he looked him over.

“…clothes?”

Will had never worn clothes either. It wasn’t something sheep _did._ Their bodies usually remained unclothed because the wool that covered certain parts of their body kept them warm enough. Will had never considered covering himself up, he had always thought that the garments appeared restrictive.

There were already so many new rules put into place and they were all something Will had never expected. Nothing that he had ever heard of hinted at something like this.

He had heard horror stories and urban legends of what happened to the sheep that were bought. Nobody had ever mentioned that the horror came in the form of clothing.

“Yes, clothing, for when there are guests. I understand that clothing will feel restrictive to you for now, so I will not force you to wear them when it is just the two of us. However, I do expect them to be present whenever we dine.”

Will wrinkled his nose but offered no complaints.

Hannibal chuckled and softly stroked his cheek, his other hand reaching up to stroke an ear with interest. Will twitched at the sudden contact and the hand stopped its stroking.

“I apologize. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Not…exactly. It’s just really sensitive.” There was also the fact that nobody had ever stroked him in such a gentle way.

Nobody ever willingly touched him, actually.

Will found that he liked Hannibal’s touch and he leaned into his hand as the petting resumed. He whined when it stopped again.

“First, we need to wash you up. Then, we shall have dinner.”

Will gulped.

He never liked baths much but at least he was in familiar territory now.

x-x-x-x

After his bath – which resulted in chaos and with water all over the bathroom floor – Will sheepishly sat down on the chair Hannibal had directed him towards.

Surprisingly, the man had not gotten mad at Will’s uneasiness with water and instead had been amused with Will’s constant squirming.

However, Hannibal’s cleaning had been extremely thorough, so thorough that Will felt as if the man had washed away years of dirt and grime. Soapy hands scrubbed him down – although many times they…lingered on certain body parts, which made Will _very_ flustered – and Hannibal had only let him out of the tub when he had deemed the cleaning a success.

He had donned the shirt he had on before and Hannibal had told him to wait while he made them dinner.

Will wondered what the man would make for him; he wondered whether he even knew what sheep ate.

He hoped he did. He didn’t want to have to ruin what comfort they had built up in the last few hours.

Admittedly, Hannibal was not what Will had been expecting. The whole situation itself had not been expected at all, actually. Will worried whether he was quickly falling into a sense of false security. There were animal traps in the wild that lured their prey by offering them the kindness of nourishment.

He didn’t want to become one of them.

Will fidgeted in his chair, straightening up, inquisitive eyes falling upon Hannibal who was carrying two plates in his hands. Hannibal winked at him as he laid a plate down before Will and Will gasped at the array of vegetables decorating the plate.

The dandelions and grass he had nibbled on earlier were nothing compared to this. Blue eyes roamed hungrily over the pieces of lettuce and carrots.

Silver sticks were placed beside the plate and Will looked up questioningly at Hannibal.

“These are called utensils. I will have to teach you how to use them correctly but for now, you should at least get used to the feeling of them in your hands. Eating with your hands is improper and I will not allow it.” Hannibal took his own seat beside him and waited for him to pick one up. It was long and thin and it widened at the top where it split into four separate pieces. The device looked so bizarre to him and he looked at it. already feeling hopeless.

With clumsy fingers wrapped around it, he looked to Hannibal who had been waiting for him. Hannibal nodded at him approvingly and picked his own utensil up, his own fingers wrapped around it more confidently.

“This is a fork. It is used to pierce into the food so that it will be easier to bring towards your mouth.” The man demonstrated, picking up a piece of his own salad and he bit into it.

Will thought that eating with his hands would be far easier, but he huffed and tried to copy the move anyway as he brought a piece of lettuce to his mouth.

He moaned as water flooded his mouth. He resisted the urge to shove the rest into his mouth and forced himself to savor it slowly, just as Hannibal was doing.

The smile of appreciation that Hannibal gave him made it completely worth it.

x-x-x-x

After dinner, Will sighed contently as Hannibal walked away with their used plates and with a muttered promise of “dessert”.

So far, everything had gone well. Hannibal continued to surprise him and Will was growing used to the man’s presence the longer he was around him.

 Maybe…maybe Will could actually be happy with Hannibal. There were worse ways to live and Hannibal was making everything so pleasant for him, there was no reason for why Will should have any complaints.

He had never imagined that he would ever get chosen. He thought that nobody would ever want him; he had thought that he was too different, too odd and that he would die alone, without having anyone around to care.

Hannibal was a lot better than the other buyers that came around, he hadn’t leered at him or insulted him. He had made sure that he was comfortable enough afterwards, even though it hadn’t been necessary. Will now belonged to Hannibal and there was no obligation for him to take care of Will in any way and yet, he had done so without any expectations.

Will was startled out of his thoughts as Hannibal reentered the room – which Hannibal had informed him earlier, was called “the dining room” – and his eyes narrowed at a bottle of something the color of amber; it looked viscous.

Hannibal said nothing and placed the bottle down on the table. He gestured for Will to come closer and Will stood up from his chair, standing beside the man, awaiting further instruction.

Hannibal remained quiet as he placed his hands on Will’s waist and Will squeaked when he was suddenly picked up and placed on top of the table.. He grew nervous at the man’s continued silence and only became more so when nimble fingers unbuttoned the rest of the shirt he was wearing.

“Hanni –“

A finger pressed against his lips and with wide eyes, Will stopped talking.

It wasn’t because he now had nothing to say.

But because there were another pair of lips on his face that definitely did _not_ belong to him.

Hannibal’s lips pressed against his brow, warm and dry and Will’s face turned red. His words had left him and he made an incoherent noise in the back of his throat as Hannibal’s lips trailed down to kiss his nose and finally, met his lips.

Will’s heart was beating fast against his ribcage and he didn’t know what to do. The light pressure against his lips was surprisingly pleasant but the contact didn’t last long and soon the lips lowered to his neck, mouthing over the skin. Will gasped and grabbed onto Hannibal as a hot tongue laved at the skin, teeth lightly nipping their way down to his collarbone.

Will closed his eyes, breath hitching at the odd sensation.

He had seen kisses among his flock but he had never actually experienced one. He had always wondered how it would feel but his imagination and his reality were nothing alike.

He was only confused as to _why_ Hannibal was doing this. Out of all possible outcomes, he definitely hadn’t expected _this_. Perhaps he should’ve considered it but it had honestly never crossed his mind.

Will was slightly nervous because he was confused and he didn’t exactly know how to reciprocate.

Should he…kiss back?

But when Will tried to, Hannibal pushed him to lie fully on the table. The long white shirt he was wearing was hanging wide open and looking up at Hannibal, Will felt his stomach clench. Brown eyes had darkened to almost black and Hannibal’s own face was flushed as he looked down at Will.

Will’s mouth fell open and he swallowed nervously at the look. Hannibal looked absolutely ravenous.

Will started shaking when Hannibal picked up the forgotten bottle of amber liquid and flicked it open, turning the bottle upside down to drizzle the viscous substance onto the skin of Will’s chest.

Perhaps he had been wrong.

Because Hannibal looked like he wanted to eat Will and Will had nowhere to run to now. He was caught with his back to the hard wooden surface of the table and the hard body that belonged to Hannibal. He knew that the man wouldn’t budge, he looked stronger than Will and he probably also outmatched him in quickness.

The cool liquid felt thick and sticky and Will squirmed, trying to get away. He wondered whether Hannibal was going to eat his ribs first; perhaps he’d grill them. Maybe he’d nibble on the skin first, perhaps the liquid he had drizzled on was to make him taste better.

Will’s eyes squeezed shut as Hannibal leant in, tongue laving at the substance.

So he _was_ going to nibble on his skin first, he knew it!

“Relax, I will not hurt you.”

“But you put something on me! You looked like you want to eat me!”

Will was becoming frantic now and he couldn’t breathe. He desperately wanted to get away from Hannibal; he couldn’t believe that he had thought he could trust the man. He had been planning on making him comfortable so he wouldn’t suspect until he had him out on the table, ready to serve as _dessert_.

Will couldn’t help the tears that now escaped from his eyes and he sniffled as he tried to push at Hannibal but it was futile, it was absolutely impossible to move him.

“ _Will_. I will never hurt you. I frightened you, I apologize, I should have informed you first,” Hannibal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“But…you’re not…so you’re not going to eat me?” Will’s voice wavered.

“Will, I did not buy you so that you could be my dinner. I bought you because you are _beautifully different;_ because you caught my eye since the first moment you appeared, trying to still hide behind the tree as you peeked around,” Hannibal gently wiped away Will’s tears,” I bought you because you did not run to me, you did not beg me to take you. You are strong and you are beautiful, even if you do not believe so.”

Will blinked up at Hannibal through watery eyes, eyelashes wetly clumping together.

“You…think _I’m_ beautiful?”

The thought was enough to make him want to cry again; no one had ever called him beautiful. Everyone always called him out on his flaws, on his differences. He could never fit in, no matter how much he wanted to because he was never like anyone else.

But here he was with Hannibal looking down at him with warm eyes, fascination written plainly on his face just like when Will came upon a butterfly, so absolutely stunning and delicate.

Will threw his arms around Hannibal’s neck, hugging him tightly. He knew that the substance that was on him would probably get on Hannibal’s pristine shirt, but right now, he didn’t care.

For the first time in his life, he had been called beautiful by someone and they had _meant it._

“Down to your ears, to your horns, to this wool,” hands lightly stroked said wool,” to even this little tail,” one of Hannibal’s hands traced Will’s lower back, softly stroking the place where his tail met against bone.

“And you won’t eat me?” Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I would never. This substance is called honey and all I had planned to do, was slowly lick it,” sly lips kissed his chest,” off of you,” a slip of a wet tongue on his skin,” among other things.”

“Promise?” Will whispered.

“Promise. Perhaps we shall leave this idea for another day, when you are more comfortable.” Hannibal grabbed the bottle of honey with a pensive look on his face.

Will was disappointed. Before he had thought that Hannibal was going to eat him, he had enjoyed the feeling of Hannibal’s lips against his skin.

His disappointment must’ve been apparent on his face because Hannibal’s pensive look became smug.

“Perhaps…no honey this time?” Will muttered, cheeks red.

“No honey this time,” Hannibal agreed.

And then, Hannibal put away the honey, focusing more on the feast that lay in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, look at all those lovely kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Glad to see that I’m not the only who is invested in Sheep!Will. 
> 
> Warning: I haven’t actually written much smut in years, so I apologize if it’s awkward (I know it will be, ugh). This was unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

x-x-x-x

Rays of sunlight shone through sheer curtains and Will shifted, trying to get back to sleep. He was floating on a soft cloud, hovering above flowers and grass and he could feel the wind against his back, ruffling his hair.

It was the most comfortable he had ever been and Will snuggled in closer, gripping onto the mist firmly, trying to take a hold of it. It was cool to the touch and it slipped through his fingers like water. It was different to what he had imagined but Will still wanted to burrow into it, he wanted to roll around and open his arms to accept it, to take it into him and make it a part of himself.

He felt a hand stroking his cheek and Will scrunched up his nose, batting it away with his hand. There was an amused chuckle and the touch became more insistent.

“Will.”

Will groaned and pressed his face against another cloud, muffling his words. He was valiantly attempting to stay asleep but it was impossible to do when he was being rudely bothered.

“You may have more lettuce for breakfast. I believe there may be at least three types for you this time.”

At the word ‘breakfast’, Will awoke with bleary eyes and an immediate frown.

For a moment, he had forgotten where he was, the environment looked unfamiliar and Will was taken in by panic when he realized that he didn’t know where he was.

There were no green pastures nor was there the chirping of birds nearby. He couldn’t hear the mumbling of the other sheep; the silence was almost deafening and Will trembled with fear. He was in an enclosed space with four walls and he was laying on what he could only assume was a kind of bed. It wasn’t anything like his own bed of grass and hay; it was in fact much softer, he felt as if he were sinking through in comfort.

“ _Will_ ,” a voice interrupted his thoughts and Will slowly turned towards it, dreading and yet still anxious for answers.

He blinked up at the man, still groggy from sleep, and he took in the grey-blond hair and sharp cheekbones. The dark eyes looked familiar and Will’s eyes widened as he was overwhelmed by memories of the past day.

He remembered seeing this man, observing the other sheep and then he remembered being taken away. He remembered being lead into a house full of bizarre items. He remembered taking a bath and the delicious dinner that was made for him.

He blushed as he remembered the most important part of the night; he could still feel lips against his skin and…honey. After he had been comforted, he had asked Hannibal to continue and he had been lead towards the room he now found himself in.

But as soon as his head had hit the oddly soft clouds, he had fallen asleep.

Will groaned again, this time in embarrassment,” I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

“You did, though I cannot fault you. It had been an exhausting day for you,” Hannibal gave him an indulgent smile.

“I’m sorry, I had wanted to –“ Will cut himself off before he could continue, face even more flushed. He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide it from Hannibal.

“There is no rush; we will have time for that at a later date,” Hannibal brushed back his hair and pulled his hands away,” Come, you must get washed up before breakfast.”

Will pouted at the mention of having to be _cleaner_. He had never felt so clean his whole life, he didn’t understand why there was a necessity for having to be constantly clean; it was ridiculous. Humans had an obsession for cleanliness and Will didn’t like it at all.

Hannibal ignored his pout and gently pulled him up and out of the room. Will stumbled along, mumbling under his breath as he was lead back to the bathroom he had taken a bath in last night. He wasn’t pulled towards the tub this time though, instead he was lead towards a sink. Will glanced up questioningly at Hannibal when he was handed a plastic stick with bristles on the top.

“This is a toothbrush. It is for your teeth and you must use it after every meal,” Hannibal took the brush back from him and grabbed a white tube, he then opened the cap and squeezed out a white line onto the bristles,” and this is a toothpaste. It fortifies your teeth and makes them cleaner.”

He turned on the faucet and ran the brush under the water and handed it back to Will. He was reminded of holding a fork and he fought with the toothbrush until it rested comfortably in his hands. He titled his head and looked up at Hannibal for further instructions.

The man took his hand and brought the brush closer to his mouth,” Bare your teeth.” Will did as instructed and stiffened when he felt the brush against his teeth. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable bristles settling against his gums. It felt scratchy and painful and Will jerked back although Hannibal’s grip around him made it harder to pull back.

His hand moved in rhythmic motion and the taste of mint was strong on his tongue, it made his eyes water. When he opened his eyes, Will stared at himself, bemused by the sight of his foamy mouth. He looked like a rabid dog.

After a few minutes of brushing – Hannibal made sure that he had reached every nook and cranny of his mouth – he was told to spit it out into the sink. He was passed a glass of water and he took it gratefully, washing out the taste of mint and foam.

Will looked eagerly to Hannibal, eyes pleading as he thought about the lettuce mentioned before.

“We are not yet finished,” Hannibal said, turning on the faucet once again.

x-x-x-x

By the time that they had finally reached the kitchen, Will was fresh faced and flushed with excitement. He was practically shaking at the thought of various types of lettuce. He had thought that lettuce would be a rare treat, just like his dandelions, but was relieved to find that it wasn’t.

He still felt slightly mortified about falling asleep on Hannibal last night but most of the embarrassment had ebbed away and had been replaced with contentment.

He had new things he had to worry about – like personal hygiene – but it was a small price to pay for how much Hannibal had done for him so far. It being only his second day with the man, the future was still uncertain but Will already knew without a doubt that Hannibal wouldn’t push him away like everyone else had.

The weight of the thought was comforting and it made Will feel warm in a way that he hadn’t ever felt. He had butterflies in his stomach and he had to stop himself from blushing constantly whenever in Hannibal’s presence.

“I didn’t know there was more than one type of lettuce,” Will commented as Hannibal sat him down at the table.

“There is a variety of lettuce. Perhaps, you may sample them all over time,” Hannibal said with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Will smiled to himself and waited patiently, fiddling with the sleeves of the new shirt Hannibal had given him. His smile widened when a plate appeared before him. His tail swayed happily and his ears twitched; he was practically shaking in his chair from his eagerness.

He bit his lip, waiting for Hannibal to take his own seat. When the man nodded his permission, Will scrambled to pick up his fork, struggling at first to grasp onto it firmly.

Before he dug in, he stilled and muttered shyly,” Thank you.”

The small proud smile that Hannibal gave him made the skin around his eyes crinkle. Will blushed and shifted in his chair, delight coiling deep in his belly.

x-x-x-x

Will stared raptly at the box of moving colorful figures. He had been staring into it for the last hour and a half and Will’s eyes stung from the lack of moisture but he was so intrigued by something so magical. He had stopped pointing things out to Hannibal – who was quietly reading his book – after he realized that there was too much going on and he couldn’t possibly keep track of it all.

Hannibal had just given him fond looks but always turned back to his book; he wasn’t as amazed by the colorful box as he was which Will thought was a shame but he had already assumed that he had grown used to it by now.

It made Will feel silly; he didn’t know anything about anything. He felt ignorant but Hannibal didn’t seem to mind it, in fact, he had patiently explained the uses for the bizarre devices he had spotted the night before.

Will had feared that his stupidity would bother the man but he was relieved to find that it didn’t.

None of his faults disturbed Hannibal and although Hannibal had explicitly reassured him before, he still felt insecure about his place in Hannibal’s home. He feared that what little happiness he had gained would be cruelly taken away at any moment.

He looked away from the colorful images and glanced up at Hannibal. As if feeling his eyes on him, Hannibal looked up from his book, a brow raised questioningly. Will lowered his eyes and fidgeted with his hands.

“Ah…sorry, I’m distracting you.”

A hand cupped his face,” Not at all. Is there something you need?”

“It’s no-nothing,” Will stuttered out.

“Will, I would rather you let me know if there was anything the matter. I do not wish for you to ever feel as if you cannot tell me something.”

The hand softly stroked his cheek and Will could feel the heat radiating off of his face at the gentle action.

“It’s just…I still can’t really believe it. It still feels like a dream, I’ve never been treated with so much care,” Will admitted.

“I’m sorry that no one else has ever noticed your value,” Hannibal lifted his chin with his other hand and Will’s eyes were drawn to warm dark ones,” but this is not a dream, there is nothing wrong with allowing yourself to be happy. You are here now and I will not hurt you as others have done. You are precious and should be treated as a treasure.”

“But...I’m not!” Will argued,” I’m only this useless black sheep; I can’t do anything for you. I’m not prized and everyone else sees me as a freak.” Will’s bottom lip wobbled and he could feel his throat closing up.

“Do not ever undermine yourself. You are far more valuable than any other. You shine brighter than everyone else, despite your coloring. Do not doubt yourself, self-pity is unbecoming.” The grip on his chin tightened and Will winced at the man’s livid tone.

“Shh, now calm yourself. I apologize, I did not mean to be so harsh,” Will’s face was pulled to rest against Hannibal’s chest. He could hear the steady rhythmic beating of his heart and Will pressed his ear closer, wanting to burrow into the calming beat. He closed his eyes and clenched the material of Hannibal’s shirt tightly in his fists.

“I’m sorry.” He was angry at himself for being an idiot, for acting like a fool. He shouldn’t have doubted Hannibal’s words; it only made him seem more unconfident and if he kept on, Hannibal would soon grow tired of having to reassure him constantly.

“No more apologies; there have been far too many today.”

Will nodded into Hannibal’s shirt. He raised his head to look up into Hannibal’s face – silently appreciating the man’s attractive profile – and his eyes fell on his lips; wide and thin. On anyone else the feature wouldn’t have looked as striking.

He nervously licked his own lips,” May I…kiss you?”

If Hannibal was surprised, he didn’t show it. He simply blinked and smiled,” You do not have to ask.”

With permission granted, Will tilted his head up further, slowly closing the distance between them. He softly pressed his lips against Hannibal’s just as the man had done last night. It was dry and pleasant and Will murmured a noise of appreciation deep in his throat.

There was a light pressure and then Hannibal was kissing him back just as softly, small close mouthed kisses, warm and tender. They tasted of fresh water and they felt cool against his slightly chapped lips.

Hannibal was the first to pull away and Will whined, reluctant to stop.

“If we go any further, I may not be able to stop myself,” Hannibal looked away, jaw clenched.

Will gulped and with a shaky hand, he turned Hannibal’s face to him once more,” I-I don’t mind.”

He liked the taste of Hannibal’s lips and he had especially enjoyed them on his skin. He wanted to feel like that again, he wanted to lose himself to the feel of Hannibal pressed against him, wanted to have his scent imprinted on him forever.

“I want to try it again. With you. All of it,” Will made sure to reiterate.

And before Hannibal could change his mind again, Will surged forward with what he intended would be a rough kiss. The sudden movement caused him to slip on the couch and he bumped into Hannibal’s shoulder instead. Will felt mortified and he wanted to hide away until his embarrassment died away.

He perked up when he heard Hannibal trying to stifle his chuckle and Will pouted as he covered his face with his hands. They were pulled away just as quickly and Will immediately forget his humiliation at the look on Hannibal’s face. His lips were stretched wide into a smile and Will’s lips parted at the joy shining in the man’s eyes.

This was a look that he hadn’t seen yet and Will’s heart did a flip. He was hit by a rush of affection and Will couldn’t breathe, the force of bliss that he felt was uncontainable. Will grinned for the first time in a long time, eyes bright and warm. He threw his head back and laughed and soon Hannibal joined him, the both of them laughing without a care in the world.

He laughed away all of his insecurities, all of his sadness and his reservations. He laughed as if he had never laughed before, free and open and unafraid at last. He felt complete and content and he wanted to stay in this moment until the end of time, right here, with Hannibal by his side.

He could overcome anything if Hannibal was there along to guide him.

Will leaned in, still giggling and he pressed a light kiss upon Hannibal’s mouth. He peppered kisses all over his face and Hannibal let him.

Will didn’t have much experience with kissing, other than what he had learned from Hannibal, but he found that he very much liked the taste of Hannibal. He liked being able to share the most intimate of gestures with this man.

Hands lead him back to face Hannibal and their lips met once again, soft and gentle at first. He was just getting used to the feeling when he felt Hannibal’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip. He gasped at the strange sensation and stiffened when he felt Hannibal’s tongue enter his mouth. He relaxed as Hannibal’s hand trailed down to his waist and although he had never had anyone else’s tongue in his mouth other than his own, Will was quickly becoming accustomed to the weight and heat.

Will’s tongue moved along with Hannibal’s, shyly stroking it in a parody of what Hannibal was doing. He knew that the probability of him doing it correctly was very low but he tried to copy it to the best of his abilities.

However, he was quickly running out of breath and with a gasp, Will pulled away, taking in deep breaths. He immediately felt lips on his neck, nipping at the skin there and Will whimpered, caught by surprise. Hannibal’s mouth felt hot and wet and Will couldn’t get enough of it, he wanted _more_ but he didn’t know what to ask for.

He had never been in a situation like this with anybody else and he had not yet grown to develop his vocabulary enough to put his desires into words. He could only tug on Hannibal’s hair helplessly, hoping that he could somehow understand that he wanted everything the man had to offer.

Hannibal pulled away and Will tried following after him, wondering if he had gone too far. He was helped up off of the couch and with a small smile, Hannibal led him out of the living room. He was carefully pushed towards the stairs and Will climbed them, throwing back a bemused look at Hannibal.

“Bedroom,” was all the man said.

Will assumed that it was the room he had woken up in before. He stood uncertainly at the top of the stairs and Hannibal eventually pulled him towards a door nearby.

He wasn’t necessarily regretting his decision – it had been made already and changing his mind had never crossed his thoughts – but he was also afraid that he would end up disappointing Hannibal. He was clueless about everything already but this was completely new territory for him, it was something he had never thought about before and it was something that he didn’t think he would ever have.

Will sat down on the edge of the bed, discreetly trying to wipe off his sweaty palms on the sheets.

“We do not have to do anything, Will. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, you may speak out; I will not be upset with you,” Hannibal knelt in front of him on the ground, a concerned frown tugging at his lips.

“No…I meant it, I-I want you,” Will whispered, his cheeks a bright red.

“Then you must promise to tell me if you would like to stop. Do not force yourself if it is not what you wish,” Hannibal said firmly.

Will nodded jerkily.

There were no more words exchanged and Will closed his eyes in anticipation, ears twitching.

Firm lips brushed against his brow and Will practically melted with relief; the shape and form of Hannibal’s lips now felt familiar and Will sighed, content.

Kisses were peppered across his face and Will laughed, taken by surprise at the enthusiastic response. He opened his eyes looking up at Hannibal adoringly, lips pulled up into a soft smile. He tugged Hannibal closer, pulling him back to him.

“You don’t have to coddle me, I’m fine now,” Will reassured him earnestly.

“It is not coddling,” Hannibal argued but stopped nonetheless as he calmly undressed himself.

Will gawked, wide-eyed and he hurriedly turned his gaze away, trying hard to not stare too much at the man’s physique, and especially not… _there_ – although he was very tempted to do so. Instead, he kept his eyes above the waist, eyes roaming over the light dusting of hair on the man’s chest. Will gathered his courage and reached out to touch him curiously, biting his lip, surprised by the soft feel of it.

“Humans have wool too,” Will cocked his head, fascinated.

“We have our own version of it, yes,” Hannibal replied easily.

Will wanted to press his face against it so he could feel it against his cheek. He wasn’t sure how Hannibal would take such a gesture though, so he discarded the idea for now. He’d discuss it seriously with Hannibal at another time.

His eyes traveled down to another pair of clothing that the man was wearing,” Humans wear far too much clothing, doesn’t it ever make you uncomfortable?”

Will was already uncomfortable in the borrowed shirt and he couldn’t understand why anybody would want to restrict their body in that way. Moving your limbs felt heavier than usual when weighed down by so many garments.

“For now, I am uncomfortable, which is also why I am taking them off.”

“ _I_ feel uncomfortable. May I take off _my_ clothes?” Will asked, hoping that Hannibal would say yes.

Instead of answering, Hannibal deftly undid his buttons for him with nimble fingers, parting the shirt and pushing it back so it hung off of his shoulders.

“We will find you more suitable clothing tomorrow,” Hannibal reminded him and Will found himself nodding absentmindedly, relieved to not have to wear the terrible shirt anymore.

“May I kiss you elsewhere?” So much for waiting until later to ask, Will backed away as he realized that he had voiced his question aloud again.

“You need not ask, Will. You may take from me whatever you desire, I assure you that I do not mind.”

“It’s just…I don’t know what to do,” Will admitted,” I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Then I have no trouble leading you,” Hannibal carefully stroked one of his twitching ears and led him to lie fully on his back against the bed so he lay in the middle.

Hannibal settled himself atop of him, pressing him down into the bed. Will whimpered when bare skin met with bare skin and he instinctively spread his legs to allow Hannibal more room, very much aware of Hannibal’s cock brush against his. He felt himself harden embarrassingly fast and at this rate, the blush on his face would become permanent.

Will focused on the sight in front of him and with Hannibal’s skin finally in front of him, Will was able to press his lips against his clavicle, tongue snaking out to dip against the slightly salty skin.

He heard Hannibal’s hitched breath and then his lips were captured in a hard kiss, teeth nipping against his bottom lip. Will moaned in surprise, relaxing against him and responding back just as enthusiastically.

Warm hands stroked naked skin and Will’s hips were gripped tightly, nails digging into the sharp jut of bone. Will broke away from the kiss and his head fell back as he let Hannibal take control. He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Hannibal’s – even if it was embarrassing to hold his stare – so that the man wouldn’t think that he was uncomfortable with the pace. Just as Hannibal wanted to ensure that he was at ease, Will wanted to assure him that he was.

Will reached up with trembling hands, holding on to Hannibal’s shoulders and with a soft kiss against tan skin, whispered,” _More_.”

Hannibal stilled above him and then he rolled his hips against Will’s; slick skin sliding against slick skin. Will cried out at the pleasure but knew after five minutes that it wouldn’t be enough, he need _more_ , he needed it _all._

“Hannibal, _please_.”

He didn’t know what he was asking for; he just knew that he wanted it, whatever it was. He wanted to be connected to Hannibal in every way, wanted to feel him in him, taking him in the gentlest of ways and taking him in the harshest of ways. He wanted to be covered in his scent until he wasn’t able to tell how he used to smell before Hannibal. He wanted to finally feel owned by someone who cared for him, someone who had chosen him despite his flaws.

He wanted _everything_.

He wasn’t _that_ clueless, he did know what sex was, he had seen it often enough amongst his flock but he had never experienced it personally and he wasn’t sure how to go about asking for anything.

Will looked pleadingly into Hannibal’s eyes, trying to convey all of his thoughts, hoping that he could clearly read his desires on his face and that he would understand just as easily without asking any questions.

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal nuzzled against him and with a lingering kiss, pulled away to lean to the side, rummaging through a drawer. He emerged with a small clear tube and Will squinted, giving it a bemused glance.

“This is to make it easier,” Hannibal clarified, setting the tube down beside them on the sheets.

Realization dawned on Will and he spluttered.

“First, we must make you comfortable,” Hannibal started, flicking the cap of the tube open and pouring a generous amount over his index and middle finger. He rubbed it together, warming it up and then soothingly stroked Will’s flank with his clean hand as he moved down, settling on his knees in between Will’s spread legs.

Will covered his face with his hands, finding the view extremely awkward. He knew that Hannibal could probably see everything from where he was and the thought made Will shudder in an odd combination of humiliation and eagerness.

He tensed when he felt a cool finger brush a finger against his puckered entrance. Hannibal stopped and Will reached down to grab his hand, preventing him from moving away.

“I’ve never done this before…but I trust you,” Will mumbled, eyes on Hannibal’s shoulder.

There was a moment of silence and then the rustling of the sheets as Hannibal adjusted himself, finger returning to its cautious wandering. Will tried to not tense again as the tip of Hannibal’s index finger entered him; the feeling wasn’t entirely uncomfortable just yet. As the finger slipped further in, Will shifted. This was not at all what he had been expecting and Will wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

Then, Will gasped as he felt Hannibal’s other hand wrap around him, stroking him slowly. His thumb swiped against the head and Will whimpered. He hardly noticed the finger still inside of him until Hannibal curled it, stroking his walls, seeking a special bundle of nerves.

“What are you do –“Will threw his head back, mouth open, as he was taken over by an unfamiliar sharp pleasure that curled deep within him.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt and when Hannibal slipped in another finger, he almost didn’t notice.

He winced at the new stretch; this time it _was_ uncomfortable and he was starting to wonder why this was seen as pleasurable by anyone.

Hannibal’s hand stroked him faster and Will whined at the overload. He had thought it to be overwhelming before and now Will was worried and was hoping that it wouldn’t get to be more than this; he wasn’t sure how he’d ever survive.

Another slick finger slid in and Will grunted, trying to shy away from the pain. Not even Hannibal’s other hand helped to take his mind off of it – in fact, his erection had flagged slightly at the first introduction of discomfort - and now Will really just wanted to pull his fingers out.

“Relax, Will.”

“I’m trying,” Will grit out through clenched teeth.

“Bare down, it will be less painful,” Hannibal paused in his ministrations, allowing him the chance to become accustomed to the feeling.

Will took a deep breath, doing as Hannibal suggested, and he felt the burning slowly ebb away into a dull throbbing.

Will relaxed and turned his head to rest against the side of his pillow, sighing as Hannibal continued on now that he was more comfortable. After a few minutes, Will had grown used to the feeling of the fingers moving inside of him and he looked at Hannibal,” I think I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure? This will be painful for you. Perhaps we may continue with this for a while longer?”

Hannibal’s voice sounded leveled and controlled but Will could see the tightness around Hannibal’s mouth. Will stroked his cheek and smiled at him, aiming for an encouraging atmosphere.

It was sweet that Hannibal felt the need to constantly make sure that he felt good but Will also knew his own limits and as uncomfortable as the preparation had been, it hadn’t changed his mind.

“ _I’m fine_. Please stop worrying, I want this.”

Hannibal hesitated and then removed his fingers carefully. Will made a face at the sudden emptiness but didn’t voice his complaint as he watched Hannibal straighten himself up.

It was his first time being able to really look at Hannibal completely and this time, Will didn’t feel any shame in admiring his body. He was strong, surprisingly so, with broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His arms were lightly muscled and as Will’s eyes finally trailed down to the hard member nestled amongst light curls. Will could feel the blush travel down to his chest but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The length and girth was impressive and Will started panicking as he wondered how _that_ would be able to fit in him.

He had no idea how Hannibal would make it work. He had felt it against him earlier but it certainly looked a lot bigger now.

Will would’ve been lying if he couldn’t at least admit to himself that the sight of Hannibal covering himself with the contents of the small tube and stroking himself to spread it over didn’t further arouse him.

“Turn over,” the man looked him over with hungrily and had Will not seen the similar expression the night before, he probably would’ve thought that Hannibal still wanted to eat him.

He had to force himself to not consider the possibility once more and he turned around as Hannibal had instructed. He faced the mahogany headboard and Will was gently pulled back, a pillow stuffed under his hips to hold him up.

This position was even more humiliating than the last; he was on display, presenting himself to the man behind him as if he were a bitch in heat. As if hearing his thoughts, his tail perked up and Will wanted to hide away at the subtle note of interest. He could only hope that Hannibal hadn’t noticed.

He tried turning to look back at Hannibal over his shoulder, but his front was pressed flat into the bed, leaving only his hips lifted suggestively. Hannibal’s hand rested against his lower back, massaging the tense muscles there.

“I will attempt to make this as painless for you as possible. If you would wish to not continue then we will not,” Hannibal’s rumbled behind him and Will found comfort in his voice, quickly nodding his understanding.

Will felt something blunt press against him and took a breath as he tried to not tense up again. He knew that Hannibal was much larger than three fingers and he was sure that the fit would be tight and painful but the eagerness he felt overshadowed those worries.

He tried pressing back but Hannibal held his hips tightly, refusing to let him move.

“You will hurt yourself, Will. Patience.”

Will huffed, impatient but stopped moving.

Hannibal’s pressed forward again, cock slowly breaching him, moving past the tight ring of muscles. Will whimpered but bared down, finding the pain more bearable that way.

Hannibal let go of his hips to soothingly stroke at his sides and Will wrapped a hand around himself; it wasn’t as good as Hannibal’s but it did help to ease the pain as Hannibal pushed into him completely to the hilt, bottoming out. He could feel Hannibal’s hips pressed against him and just the thought that he and Hannibal were so intimately connected that there was no space left in between them anymore made Will groan.

The intrusion filled him up entirely; Will had never felt so full, he could feel every inch of him. He could feel him throbbing within him, hard and hot. Will felt as if he were burning from the inside out and when Hannibal started to move carefully with gentle strokes, if felt as if he were fanning the flames.

It burned and it hurt, but not in a way that he had expected. He had expected for him to be in agony but this was a different kind of ache, completely new and surprisingly…pleasing. Hannibal’s moderate preparation had probably left him relaxed enough to take all of Hannibal.

“Is this fine?” There was a particularly harsh thrust and Will keened, pushing back against Hannibal, clenching the sheets tightly in his hands. Will lifted his head up to nod in reply before dropping it back down, biting down on his lip. Hannibal understood his noiseless assent and continued, driving harder into his body with each stroke.

Will couldn’t breathe, he felt as if he were drowning in pleasure and it was impossible to form any words; the only sounds coming out of his mouth were pathetic whines and mewls and Will buried his face into the pillow, trying to hide his reddened face.

Hands gripped tightly at his hips, pushing him back in time with Hannibal’s thrusts and Will followed along, experimentally rolling his hips, taking in more of Hannibal’s cock. Will hadn’t even known that it was possible to feel so stuffed andwhen Hannibal angled his hips to stroke against the secret bundle of nerves he had found earlier, Will threw all caution to the wind.

He felt as if he wanted to move away – he felt sensitive all over and he couldn’t stop shaking - it was ecstasy unlike any other and he was soaring higher and higher with Hannibal leading him along the way. This was what he had wanted all along, it was what he had craved; the closeness that only came with the sharing of bodies, of hearts and minds.

In this primal state, they were one in the same, limbs tangled and sticky with sweat. Every inch of his skin tingled with awareness and Will whispered Hannibal’s name like a prayer, a mantra to his hero, his savior, his everything.

He was surrounded by Hannibal; his smell, his voice, his person and Will never wanted to leave, never wanted to move from this position if it meant having to separate himself from the man.

If they could stay forever like this - room filled with gasps and moans, the slapping of skin against skin and compliments murmured lovingly into his ear – then Will wanted to do so, wanted to freeze them in this moment and in each that was similar.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he could see a kaleidoscope of colors erupt behind his lids, each tendril of dye just wisps lingering above them. The coil of pleasure in his stomach that had been building up since the very beginning, threatened to snap and Will couldn’t help himself from impaling himself onto Hannibal’s cock, thighs burning from exertion.

Will cried out unexpectedly at the hand caressing his tail. It rubbed above the skin where it met with soft wool and Will sobbed, toes curling and back arching. His member rubbed against the cool pillow and that paired with Hannibal pummeling into him - thrusts now harsh, his hips slamming into his bottom hard enough to shake the bed beneath them – was enough to make his vision go white. He clenched down tightly on Hannibal as he came.

He opened his mouth to scream but no words came out and Will shuddered as he spilled against his belly, tufts of wool now uncomfortably coated in white. Hannibal’s thrusts became less pronounced and his hips stuttered and he stilled, leaning over Will’s back, breathing heavily into Will’s ear.

Will felt Hannibal’s warm essence fill him and he twitched, wrinkling his nose at the peculiar sensation.

“I apologize, I will grab a flannel to clean you with,” Hannibal said regretfully, gently pulling out of Will. The sudden action left him feeling empty and Will could feel Hannibal’s cum trickle out of his used hole and it trailed down his thigh.

Despite how utterly filthy it felt, Will quickly turned around and grabbed Hannibal’s wrist as he prepared to leave in search of the flannel.

“Stay…please,” Will furrowed his brows, voice pleading,” we can do that later.”

All he wanted right now was to relax with Hannibal, he wanted to rest his head on his shoulder and hold him closely to him. He felt blissful and he wanted to savor the feeling for a while longer before reality settled in and they realized that they were covered with the disgusting evidence of what they had just done.

Will wanted to avoid having to think about another bath.

Hannibal hesitated but nodded as he settled down on one side of the bed, pulling Will along with him, throwing the soiled pillow off of the bed.

Will shyly rested his cheek on Hannibal’s chest, fingers combing through the soft hair found there. It really was as soft as he had thought it would be. Hannibal’s skin was still heated and Will huddled closer, seeking more of his warmth. Hannibal wrapped an arm around his waist - softly squeezing him – and one of his hands reached up to brush back his hair off of his sweaty face.

“Did I hurt you?”

Will frowned and resolutely shook his head.

He did feel a bit sore but he supposed that was only normal. Besides, the ache served as a reminder and Will found consolation in carrying this proof with him, knowing that Hannibal was the one responsible for the soreness.

It sent a possessive thrill through him, fully aware now that he would never want anybody else other than Hannibal.

“Will we do that again?” Will mumbled, finger tracing Hannibal’s defined pectorals. He hid his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, mindful of his horns.

Hannibal chucked,” Yes, if it what you want. But for now, we will rest. I am not as young as you are,” the man laid a kiss onto his curls.

“Was I…alright?” Will asked in a small voice.

“You were perfect,” Hannibal reassured him softly,” You will always be perfect to me.”

Will’s head snapped up, chin resting on Hannibal’s chest as he looked into Hannibal’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Hannibal’s eyes were warm and Will grinned, cheeks dimpling with delight.

“You need only to ask if you ever desire anything from me. I will give you anything you ever ask for,” Hannibal continued.

 “May I ask for something now, then?”

“Of course.”

Will bit the inside of his cheek, practically bouncing atop of Hannibal. He knew exactly what he wanted and Hannibal did say ‘anything’, after all.

x-x-x-x

When Will stepped out of the car, he stopped, eyes wide with nostalgia as he looked at the bright green fields.

It seemed like forever ago but it had only been just a few days ago that he was taken away from this place. He had thought that he would’ve missed it but when he thought about it, this place had no love left over for him. The memories were not necessarily pleasant and he had never truly belonged here.

A warm hand squeezed his own encouragingly and Will smiled up at Hannibal.

This was where he belonged; with Hannibal by his side. He hadn’t known it before but now he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

He let go of Hannibal’s hand, walking over to the fence and looking around. He spotted the other sheep gawking at him but Will ignored them; he had not come for them, they didn’t deserve any more of his attention than they had already received.

Shapes blurred by and all of a sudden, Will was knocked over onto the ground. He tried to stand back up but it was difficult to do when he had excited dogs jumping all over him.

He was welcomed by slobbering kisses and wagging tails and Will laughed, trying to pet all of his friends with the same amount of attention.

After they had calmed down – although a few of them were still whining for more attention – Will leaned in to them, cupping his hands over his mouth as if he were about to share with them an important secret.

“Guess what?”

The dogs perked up, attentive as he talked.

“You guys are all coming home with me.”

And as if they had understood, he was attacked once again by his animated friends. He looked towards where Hannibal was standing away at a distance, observing the scene with a small smile on his face.

There were butterflies in Will’s stomach and he doubted that they would ever completely disappear. But Will didn’t mind, he was walking on air, happier than ever before.

He was an outcast no longer; he couldn’t change his coloring but now, he didn’t really want to anymore. Hannibal had seen him as he was and he had accepted him regardless.

And wasn’t that just the greatest thrill of all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's it, I guess? I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you guys have had fun reading it. It was a nice reprieve from all the creepy stuff I've been writing. Feedback and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this on my tumblr a while back and had no intention of ever posting it on here because imo, the ending was perfect already and I didn't want to mess that up. I still felt really guilty not uploading it though, hence the sudden unexpected update.

+

Will blinked blearily, eyes slipping shut at the comforting tug on his hair. His unruly curls were swept back, away from his forehead in an attempt to tame them into submission. Sooty lashes brushed against flushed cheeks, a soft sigh leaving through parted lips.

“Will?”

“Hm?” He hummed, leaning into the touch, tingling with awareness when strong hands stroked his curved horns.

“Should we file them down?” Hannibal asked, concern edging into his tone when he felt just how sharp the tips had gotten. They had already had problems with them before and sometimes Will awoke to the sight of his pillow, completely destroyed.

Hannibal had bought a large supply of similar pillows reserved for cases such as these.

“Maybe.” He didn’t open his eyes, still blissed out when those hands moved to his ears, stroking them softly. He liked it when Hannibal touched him like this; treated him so carefully as if he were something valuable.

It had taken time but Will had started to believe that he  _was_  valuable; at least in Hannibal’s eyes and that was all that mattered, really. He didn’t care for anybody else’s opinion anymore. No one else had ever cared for his and caring would only hinder his progress.

Soft lips brushed against his forehead and Will finally opened his eyes, azure meeting sanguine. “Hi,” Will said shyly, his own lips curling into a soft smile.

“Hello.” Hannibal’s tone was fondly amused and it made the butterflies in Will’s stomach flutter wildly.

He had been right in his assumption before that they wouldn’t ever go away. They hadn’t gone away yet – months after meeting Hannibal – and he doubted that they ever would. He didn’t really mind it, it let him know that whatever this was, was good enough to last.

Hannibal treated him like royalty, like his most beloved treasure. He was patient and tender with him, never pushing him past his comfort zone.

Not that Will had much of one now, he thought, his cheeks darkening with a blush. The other man hadn’t held himself back in the bedroom and Will, once so inexperienced, now knew exactly what to do to please Hannibal.

He had learnt his taste, his touch, the feel of his skin sliding against his.

And he had loved every single second of it; each experience was new and titillating. He felt so loved and sometimes it brought tears to his eyes just to think of how lucky he had gotten.

He had everything that he had ever wanted and more, even. It had been difficult to get past his initial belief that different was bad, that his black wool was abnormal for it had been pounded into his head since he had been but a mere lamb. It wasn’t his fault, he understood that now.

It hadn’t been easy but slowly, he had started to accept that his unusual coloring had caught Hannibal’s attention and that had it not been for that, he might have never met the man much less live with him now.

Sometimes, Will would lock himself in the bathroom when Hannibal was at work and he’d stare at himself in the mirror for hours, whispering positive comments under his breath with a heated desperation that sometimes frightened him. To get past his lack of confidence, Will was going to need to build it up himself. Compliments from Hannibal helped but ultimately, it came down to him. He could not be satisfied with his life if he could not be satisfied with himself.

And eventually, Will found that he actually liked how the light reflected off of his wool, now shiny and well groomed from all of Hannibal’s attention. It was soft to the touch, just like every inch of his body. His horns were kept at an appropriate length, for both his and Hannibal’s safety. In the privacy of the bathroom, Will had given in and had even turned around, completely bare bottomed to study his tail, moving it back and forth playfully.

Absentmindedly, he realized that Hannibal liked to play with his tail too. The thought had made him blush so hard that it had even spread down to his neck.

The only thing that Will still couldn’t get used to was the clothing. He was happy that most of the time, Hannibal let him walk around as he pleased. It was only when they ate their meals or had guests over that Will had to cover up. He also couldn’t get used to all the weird things that humans had to do, like taking care of their hygiene. He still didn’t like baths though Hannibal did try to make them as enjoyable as possible now. There were definitely no complaints from him when Hannibal joined him either.

Will  _did_  like the television. And he liked the dandelions and clovers that Hannibal brought him every week, stopping by a flower shop to buy him a bouquet that would last him for a few days at the most – he at least tried to make it last as long as he could but they were just  _so_  delicious.

He liked the different types of lettuce that Hannibal introduced him to and he liked being able to play with the dogs although they couldn’t come in the house because they had their own shed outside.

He liked being held, he liked being petted and he liked being kissed. He liked kissing.

A lot.

Tender kisses, soft kisses, slow kisses, sensual kisses, deep passionate kisses. Kisses with tongue or kisses on  _certain_  parts of his body. He liked them all. He liked them all with  _Hannibal._

He liked Hannibal too. He liked him most of all. He liked his eyes, so warm whenever he looked at him. He liked his hands, strong and veined, calloused fingers against his skin. He liked his hair, soft and silky whenever Will combed his fingers through it.

He liked the human wool that was on his chest. And other places. It made him feel as if they weren’t that different after all.

He liked it whenever they were connected in the most intimate of ways, with Hannibal’s weight heavy against him as he pressed him down onto the bed or any other surface really – they eventually went back to the dinner table weeks later and this time, Will was proud to admit that he had not cried.

He liked it all.

He  _loved_  it.

“Hannibal?” Will fidgeted with the cuffs of wool around his wrists. He looked up at him imploringly, his ears twitching nervously.

“Yes?” Hannibal smiled at him patiently.

“I think you’re great,” he said earnestly, frowning when Hannibal chuckled. “I really do.” He thought the world of Hannibal, thought he was amazing. It wasn’t worship, the idolization of someone. This was more than that, more heartfelt and genuine.

He wouldn’t say that he wasn’t biased or that his decision and words weren’t inspired by everything that Hannibal had done for him so far. But it was also just that Hannibal treated him better than anybody else had ever treated him. He hadn’t had an expectations, hadn’t forced any on him either.

He didn’t feel as if Hannibal was trying to buy his affections. What he gave him was more of an attempt to make him comfortable, to make him happy and that was all. There were no ulterior motives behind his actions, simply believing that Will was worth it all no matter how insistent Will was that he wasn’t at first.

Somewhere along the way, he had stopped doubting it.

“Only for you,” Hannibal said, kissing him chastely on the lips. Will blushed, swatting him away out of embarrassment. His ears perked up and his toes curled, inwardly pleased.

“You really are,” he grumbled under his breath nonetheless, pretending that he was unaffected by the words. He knew that Hannibal could see right through him as there was no actual heat behind his words.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Will sighed, always happy to share Hannibal’s warmth, his scent so familiar now. “ _You_  are great,” was whispered into his ear.

Will didn’t say anything, clutching Hannibal’s shirt tightly and pressing his face into it to hide his flushed cheeks.

Finally, he said,” No. We both are.” It came out slightly muffled but he knew that Hannibal had heard him because he pulled away and tilted his head up, sanguine eyes studying him closely.

Thin lips tugged up into a smile before Hannibal knelt in front of him, those lips now peppering kisses against his bare skin.

“Can we try the honey thing again?” Will asked, brow furrowed. Hannibal hadn’t made another attempt, probably thinking that it would frighten Will again but now…he knew that he was ready.

Hannibal wasn’t going to eat him.

Well, not in the way that he had thought he would before.

“Of course.”

And the man led him by the hand, down to the kitchen. His grip was strong but gentle enough that Will knew that he could break away if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to; he wanted to experience everything with Hannibal.

Even the butterflies.

 _Especially_  the butterflies.

As long as it was with Hannibal, Will most certainly did not mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didn't take away from the original ending? I might post little ficlets or such but I'll definitely keep those on my tumblr. Thank you all again so much for being so amazing! <3


End file.
